elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Seelen
Seelen sind magische und anuische Essenz, die allen lebenden Wesen Nirns innewohnt. Sie werden auch Animus genannt.Chaotisches Creatia: Das Azurplasma Vanus Galerion unterteilte sie als erster in weiße und schwarze Seelen. Tiere und ähnliche Wesen besitzen weiße Seelen, während intelligentere und mächtigere Wesen, meist Menschen, Mer und Tiervölker, schwarze besitzen, die größere Macht aufweisen.Guild Memo on Soul TrappingSeelen, schwarz und weiß Die Seele eines Wesens ist zu Beginn unbeschrieben und lernfähig, dies aber nur in der physischen Welt.Ark'ay der Gott Sie ist mit dem Bewusstsein des Wesens verbunden, welches bei der Entfernung der Seele dieser folgt. Nach dem Tod kommt die Seele entweder in eine der Ebenen Aetherius', z.B. Sovngarde, oder endet im Reich des Vergessens.On Soul Shriven Eine weitere Möglichkeit ist, dass die Seele durch die Traumhülle recycelt wird, um unbeschrieben und bar jeder Erinnerungen wieder einen Sterblichen bei seiner Geburt zu beseelen.Kommentare der mythischen Morgenröte, Band ILiebesbrief aus der Fünften Ära, Der wahre Zweck Tamriels Magische Anwendung Seelen bestehen zu einem Teil aus Magicka und können benutzt werden, um Verzauberungen zu wirken oder Maschinen zu betreiben. Meist werden dafür Seelensteine benutzt. Beispiele für die Nutzung in Maschinen sind das Ingenium oder Dwemer-Konstrukte. Seelensteine Mit dem Zauber Seelenfalle können die Seelen von Sterblichen in Seelensteinen gefangen werden, je nach Größe der Seele benötigt man unterschiedliche Seelensteine. Schwarze Seelen können aber nur mit schwarzen Seelensteinen gefangen werden. Sollte der Seelenstein nicht mit der Seele zusammenpassen, kann es passieren, dass Teile der Seele des Anwenders in den Seelenstein fließen. Das fangen von schwarzen Seelen ist in den meisten Provinzen Tamriels verboten.Gespräche in Schwarze Seelensteine haben mehrere Quellen: Zum einen werden sie aus großen oder mächtigen Seelensteinen geschaffen, die man unter speziellen Umständen Mannimarcos Totenbeschwörer-Mond opfert,Totenbeschwörer-Mond (Buch), man kann sie aber auch im Seelengrab herstellen, wo die magischen Blitze sie verwandeln.Hauptquest von Es ist möglich, die Seelen von Daedra zu fangen, auch wenn diese sich von den sterblichen Unterscheiden. Unbestätigte Gerüchte besagen, dass das Bewusstsein einer gefangenen Seele im Seelenstein fortleben kann.Soul Trapping I: An Introduction Seelengrab Seelen, die in Seelensteinen eingesperrt wurden, enden meist im Seelengrab. Dort leben sie entweder als geisterartige Versionen ihrer selbst fort oder werden zu Knochenmännern, Nebelmännern oder Zornmännern. Aedra Den Aedra, vor allem Arkay, dem Gott des Kreislaufs von Tod und Leben, wird nachgesagt, dass sie die Seelen der Sterblichen beschützen und sie in Aetherius zu sich rufen, so kommen mutige Nord nach Sovngarde zu Shor, womöglich sogar in seine Halle der Tapferkeit. Der Segen Arkays und ordnungsgemäße Beerdigungen schützen Seelen davor, für Nektomantie missbraucht zu werden.Arkay, der Feind Daedra Daedrische Seelen Daedra besitzen padomaische Seelen, deren Überreste nach ihrem „Tod“ in ihre Ursprungsebene zurück, wo ihre Körper aus chaotischem Creatia wieder gebildet werden. Stirbt ein Daedra auf Nirn oder im Reich des Vergessens, formt er sich so neu, stirbt er jedoch in einer Ebene von Aetherius, wird seine Seele wahrscheinlich komplett vernichtet."Death" of Morphotypical Entities Handel Viele daedrische Wesen sind dafür bekannt, mit Seelen zu handeln. Am bekanntesten sind Clavicus Vile, Molag Bal oder die Vollkommenen Meister. Molag Bal nutzt die Seelen, um Seelenberaubte zu erschaffen und sie zu versklaven, während die Vollkommenen Meister denen, die ihnen Seelen bringen, oft im Gegenzug Macht schenken und den Seelen eine Heimat bieten, die Meinung der Seelen über das Seelengrab ist jedoch gespalten.Seelengrab in Das Besitzen von Seelen scheint Macht zu verleihen, da die Vollkommenen Meister durch ihren Seelenhandel von Sterblichen zu Herrschern einer daedrischen Ebene wurden.Lord Fa-Nuit-Hen and Tutor Riparius Answer Your Questions Dies ist womöglich auch der Grund dafür, dass andere Daedra Seelen sammeln, oder, wie die Bewohner Umbriels, sie absorbieren. Untergebene Die Seelen von Sterblichen, die den Daedrafürsten auf spezielle Weise dienen, oder zum Beispiel Lykanthropen sind, werden nach dem Tod ihres Körpers in das entsprechende Reich des Vergessens gezogen und müssen dort verweilen, bis der Prinz sie freigibt, verkauft oder vernichtet. Dunmer, Orsimer oder andere Gemeinschaften, die die Daedra nur anbeten, teilen dieses Schicksal nicht. Drachenseelen Drachenseelen unterscheiden sich von denen der Sterblichen und Daedra, da sie Fragmente des Zeitgottes Akatosh sind. Seelensteine oder andere Artefakte sind nicht in der Lage, diese Seelen aufzunehmen, andere Drachen oder Drachenblüter sind aber in der Lage, sie zu absorbieren und somit Teile ihres Wissens und ihrer Macht aufzunehmen. Ist die Seele eines Drachen absorbiert, kann er nicht mehr zurückkehren. Auch Drachenblüter besitzen Drachenseelen, die von Drachen und anderen Drachenblütern absorbiert werden können, zusammen mit den bereits absorbierten Seelen.Hauptquest von Argonier Die Seelen von Argoniern suchen nach ihrem Tod nicht Aetherius auf, sondern kehren zu ihrem Ursprung, den Hist zurück, sodass neue Argonier mit der selben Seele geboren werden können. Trotzdem sind dies nicht die gleichen Personen, auch wenn sie die Erinnerungen mit ihrem Vorgänger und scheinbar allen Argoniern teilen. Untote Geister Geister sind Seelen von Toten, die Nirn aus verschiedenen Gründen noch nicht verlassen wollen oder können. Sie wandern rastlos umher und benehmen sich oft so, als wären sie noch am Leben. Viele Zombies Zombies und anderen Arten von Wiederbelebten wurde durch Magie wieder Leben gegeben, welche die Seele an einen Körper bindet, sie aber nicht zu komplexeren Gedanken befähigt. Lich haben sich jedoch mit ihrer eigenen Seele oder mehreren gestohlenen wiederbelebt und können wie normale Sterbliche agieren, leben jedoch wesentlich länger.Aus dem Archiv der Gelehrten: Untote in Tamriel Vampire Vampire besitzen keine oder verdorbene Seelen. Es ist möglich, ihre Seelen wiederherzustellen, entweder durch die Nutzung eines schwarzen Seelensteins und einem Ritual oder durch die Heilung durch einen Priester Arkays.Erwachen im Morgengrauen Seelenberaubte Seelenberaubte sind Sterbliche, deren Seelen von Molag Bal gestohlen wurde. Sie sind aus padomaischem Creatia, aber ohne anuische Seele entstanden. Sie unterliegen starken Stimmungsschwankungen, fühlen sich unvollständig und permanent hungrig. Trotzdem sind sie enorm ausdauernd und ertragen Schmerz besser als normale Sterbliche, werden aber nach einiger Zeit wahnsinnig und verfallen, nur um sich in Kalthafen wieder zu bilden.Seelenberaubte Besitzt ein Magier einen Seelenstein mit der entsprechenden Seele, kann er den Seelenberaubten kontrollieren. Sollte ein Seelenberaubter jedoch einen bedeutenden anuischen Aspekt innehaben, würde sein Körper eine perfekte Kopie seines Originalkörpers sein, und sich in Verbindung mit padomaischem Creatia fast sofort regenerieren. Auf diese Weise regeneriert sich auch der Entseelte. Trivia * Khajiit bezeichnen Seelen als "Zucker"Dialog mit Inisashu-jo en:Souls ru:Души (Lore) es:Alma Kategorie:Lore